PoolClan
Origins PoolClan was created seasons ago as a result of a split between cats in RiverClan. RiverClan’s Leader at the time, Froststar, was incredibly cruel, forcing warriors to train all day and night and caring little for the actual cats. He was discriminatory, favouring some warriors over others and making a statement of it too. The “weaker” cats were underfed and poorly treated and any cat who tried to speak up for themselves would be retaliated against. Froststar barely let these cats rest, saying that, they need to toughen up if they’re going to have any chance of being useful. Eventually, one cat stood up, Stormpelt. Stormpelt, although one of Froststar’s favoured cats, was sick of the discrimination and knew that something had to be done. He confronted Froststar at a clan meaning, arousing much dispute. Froststar was outraged that Stormpelt would defy him and in turn, banished Stormpelt from the clan. Stormpelt left willingly, taking a small band of the discriminated cats with him. The group settled in the mangrove forest across the Thunderpath from RiverClan territory and decided to stay there and rebuild. Stormpelt became the leader of this group and the rough ”Clan” started calling him Stormstar. After a season, Stormstar died on the Thunderpath, and handed his leadership over to his deputy, Poolsky. He told her that she would make a great leader and his last words was his pledge that PoolClan would live on and become an accepted clan under her leadership. For the full story from Poolstar’s perspective, click here. If you’d like to see the story from one of the discriminated against cat’s view, click here. Values and Beliefs In addition to the warrior code and StarClan, these are PoolClan’s key values: * loyalty * fairness * mentorship * determination * persistence * equality * organisation * respect These values, although small and simple, together, make PoolClan a flawless force. They originated from the cruelty of Froststar, in an attempt to close off any further discrimination. Over time, they grew, and became a valuable addition to the Clan. PoolClan’s main belief is: cats that respect each other, are much stronger than cats who train hard but show no loyalty to each other. Territory Prey and Hunting Techniques Leaders & Medicine Cats Current Allegiances Leader- Timberstar- muscular dark brown tom with Amber eyes Deputy- Birdflight- stocky cream she cat with Amber eyes and grey tips Medicine Cat- Skypool- White tom with green eyes (blind) Warriors Cloudstorm- black tom with green eyes APPRENTICE PATCHPAW Spangledbird- small, spotted and tabby brown she cat with brown eyes APPRENTICE HERONPAW Lilactail- lilac with a white neck she-cat and silver eyes APPRENTICE ODDPAW Hustlingfox-black tom with white paws and blue eyes Egretfall- smokey grey tom with Amber eyes Spottedpelt- dappled red tom with green eyes Fishpool- light brown she cat with brown eyes Wingfrost- silver she Cat with cream splotches and brown eyes Swanfoot Elders- Smallear- black tom with small ears and Amber eyes Sandbark- sandy she cat with green eyes Frogleap-White tom with muscular hind legs and green eyes Record Category:PoolClan Category:Clans